APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The proposed four-year study intends to investigate the geographic variations that exist in the rates of alcohol-related problems and the factors associated with these problems among Filipino Americans. Despite the growth of Filipino American communities, less research has been conducted in these communities than the two other large Asian American populations - Chinese and Japanese. This trend is surprising since Filipino Americans are the second largest Asian American ethnic group (next to Chinese Americans) totaling 1.6 million people in 1990. If present demographic trends continue, Filipino Americans will constitute the largest Asian American ethnic group by the Year 2000. The target population for the proposed study includes Filipino immigrants and native-born residents of the United States. The study is limited to adults (eighteen and older) who reside in the San Francisco Bay Area and in the state of Hawaii. This investigation will obtain a total of 3,200 completed household interviews with Filipino Americans residing in Hawaii and the San Francisco Bay area (1,600 interviews in each geographic area). Data are obtained from a 90-minute interview with the sample of respondents Bilingual staff will conduct the interviews. The instrument will include the following: (a) socio-demographic information including age, sex, educational level, household income, number of household members, year of immigration, country of origin, marital status, and English-proficiency; (b) measures of alcohol consumption and alcohol use disorders; (c) CES-D scale; (d) chronic and temporary stressors; (e) social networks and social support; and (f) help- seeking questions. The data analyses are guided by a set of specific hypotheses related to alcohol consumption and helpseeking.